I Don't Even Know You Anymore
by SsjAsper4
Summary: credit goes to supersexyghotmew95! this is the prologue. a collection of two DARK peanuts...thingies. imvolving drugs and viloence. lucy/schroeder, and sally/linus! more to come soon i promise!
1. Chapter 1

I normally write dragon ball z fan fictions but I got a request for a peanuts one. I am a big fan of the peanuts and it's still one of my favorite television shows. R.I.P Charles M. Shulz, even though he died in 2000. This story is going to be ooc, at least for Lucy and Schroeder, and Linus and Sally. I also need to give SuperSexyGhotMew95 a lot of credit for some of these ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Peanuts in any way.

I Even Don't Know You Anymore.

CHAPTER 1

It had been another confrontation, another confrontation that had turned into an argument. RATS, that stupid blockhead Schroeder! He cares more about his piano and that stupid Beethoven than me! But the only problem is that I love that stupid blockhead Schroeder that only cares about his piano and Beethoven.

"RATS!" I squealed as I stormed out of Schroeder's house.

I was cold, I was really cold. It was snowing out, and there I was, walking alone in the middle of an ally way in my short blue dress! But I didn't honestly care. What I was about to do was worth it 100%.

I flicked my eyes all over, checking to see if anyone was around. Good- there was no one. I scampered over to the side of an old garage, and commenced my search for the rock. That rock was the solution to all of my problems, well, at least until I was done with it. I lifted up the rock and set it down a few inches away from me. The rock wasn't all that special, no, it was what was UNDER the rock that was special.

There it was, Two little Ziploc baggies filled with an herby substance-marijuana.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own Peanuts.

Chapter 1

I climbed the three stairs that led into my house. Alright, I have to be careful about this. I remember when I came in two weeks ago and mother smelled something weird. I was lucky she thought it was the cat. (Yeah I know she don't have no animals.) I entered my house, trotted up the stairs, and flung myself into my room. I smelled like marijuana, only a little bit, but I still smelled like it. I swiped a bottle of perfume from my vanity and just about doused myself in the lavender scented liquid. I needed all the cover-up I could get. I flopped onto my bed as I heaved a sigh of stress, a girl my age shouldn't have stress, but I do, I just do.

"Lucy Van Pels!" My mother abruptly called from downstairs. (I didn't want the parents/adults to make that weird noise when they talk.)

At that moment, I froze in fear; I froze in fear like a statue. I actually think I started to turn blue in the face. I had to answer her, if I didn't she would get angry at me.

"Uh…yes mom? What's w-wrong?" I called back warily.

"Come on down, it's time for dinner!"

I sprang to my feet in sudden surprise. I breathed in a deep breath of relieved air and flicked my eyes over to my wall clock. It surprised me by how late it actually was, the time was: 6:32 I hadn't realized that it had gotten this late, well until now of course. I pushed my door aside and hopped down the stairs.

"You look like a frog." A voice disseminated.

I turned my head only to see my little brother, or should I say blockhead brother, snuggling his blanket and sucking lightly on his thumb. I swear, he is such a baby!

"Whatever Linus." I murmured while making my way into the dining room.

I sat down in a chair in-between Linus and Rerun. Normally I sit by mother and father, but I didn't want them to find out because of the smell. I mean, sure I practically bathed myself in perfume, but you never know parents, they are always unpredictable, always…especially my parents.

"Lucy you smell nice." Rerun flattered taking in a whiff of lavender smelling air.

I did absolutely nothing, but shrug at his compliment and grab a spoonful of mashed potatoes. I get enough compliments as-is. I mean I'm absolutely perfect enough already, that is why I get so many compliments. I stuffed the mashed potatoes into my mouth…oh how I love mashed potatoes.

Mother entered the dining room with a plate of chicken. It looked and smelled fantastic. My mother always makes the best food ever.

"Is everyone hungry today?" She hummed.

I gave her a single nod in response. Rerun and Linus followed soon afterwards. I lunged for a chicken breast as she set the plate down on the table.

"Fifs if wiwwy gub!" I said my mouth full of chicken.

"Thank you Lucy, now where is your father?" Mother queried examining her surroundings for my father.

I shrugged. I didn't know where he was. Who knows, he is probably just at work. He works a lot, he is a business man, yep he makes a lot of money, I think. Mother dragged her eyes over every one of us, with a scrunched up nose.

"What's that smell? Lucy did you put on perfume?"

I nodded circumspectly. Oh no, I hope she doesn't smell the… the marijuana.

"Next time, don't put so much perfume on, ok honey?"

"Alri-" I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of our doorbell going off.

Mother scampered over to the front room to answer the door. Huh, I wonder who it is?

"Lucy!" She called out again.

"Y-yeah?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"You have a friend who's here to see you!" She responded.

I sighed again in relief and made my way over to the front room. I glimpsed at the doorway only to find none other than…oh no…Schroeder was at the door! Why was he here? I thought he hated me! He wouldn't come over my house and ask to see me if he hated me. Unless, maybe I just left something over his house. Yeah, that's it, I just left something over his house. I thought this, but in the back of my mind, I hoped, I mean I really hoped that he was here to see me, to tell me that he loves me. That would be great.

I leaned against the chestnut door, with my hand wrapped tightly around the doorknob.

"H-hi Schroeder, why'd you come over?" I greeted faking the best smile I could fake.

"Oh uh, I just came here because you left your jacket here." He said awkwardly while handing me my onyx jacket. I grabbed it from him and threw it onto the bench that sat against the wall in the front room.

"Thank you that was really sweet Schroeder. So, do you have anything else that you might want to give me?" I asked in my best sweetheart voice.

"Uh…no?" He murmured.

"Oh…ok then. Well, thank you again and um…have a nice day Schroeder." I said while closing the door. I walked back into the dining room my head hanging low. I sat back down in my chair and sighed. RATS, I wish he would just admit he loves me already! I mean, come on, what's not to love about me? I'm the most prettiest girl in the world! I sighed again as I shoved some more chicken fragments into my mouth.

"Hey, did you see that bruise on Sally today? It was a pretty big one." Linus broadcasted abruptly, very abruptly.

Rerun and I almost-immediately focused all of our attention to him.

"Huh?" Rerun whispered.

"Yeah, at school the other day, she had a bruise on her eye, I wonder what happened."

"That's called a black eye stupid. And it's no big deal really. She's kind of clumsy, so she probably ran into something. It's nothing to worry about." I indicated.

"I am not stupid, stupid!" Linus sneered.

"Yes you are! You're the biggest stupid I have ever met in my whole entire life!" I squealed.

"Stop it!" Mother started, "Lucy, what has happened to you? You were not like this a month ago."

Well maybe that is because I wasn't smoking marijuana a month ago mom! Did you ever think of that?

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath as I stomped up the stairs.

I need to go outside and into the ally way again…I really do.

OK THERE'S CHAPTER 1!


End file.
